ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 16
Day 106 (Feb 8th) Second "air-message" for Veronica Italian(video removed) It's written: "Vero 6 un essere especiale... w il sogno i fans" (Vero you are a special being... the dream & the fans) Reactions after the message Part 1 Part 2 Part 3(videos removed) Videoclip of Veronica during the last 7 days, feeling sad and missing Sarah (and Massimo) Italian(video removed) It was shown to the housemates as an introduction to the following "meeting" which Veronica and the others knew nothing about. Veronica gets to choose wether to meet with Massimo or Sarah. Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) English Subs(video still available) She doesn't even stop to think, she "follows her heart" and chooses Sarah. Intro/pre-meeting: (translation by aetrelyn) Part 1: : Host: Ok, open the audio for me in the confessional where Veronica is already prepared. Veronica, can you hear me? : Vero: Yes, here I am. : Host: Ok Veronica, hello, you must be wondering why the GF called you in the confessional, and I'll explain everything soon... : This evening, Veronica, you will meet someone. : Vero: (whispering) Oh god. : Host: Look at the screen in front of you and you'll find out who is there. : (the "doors" are opening and you can see Massimo crouching to see what's inside through the glass.) : Vero: (af''ter she sees the face, she exhales loudly and smiles)'' Massi... So, can I go now? : Host: No, wait. It's not only Massimo, Veronica. Watch for a little longer. : Vero: (realizing what's about to happen) It's Sarah... No, don't tell me I have to choose. : (the 2nd "door" is slowly opening. As soon as we can see a tiny glimpse of a female figure...) : Amore mio...(When we see Sarah's face, she's fixing her hair, does a little pose, waves and smiles flirtatiously to the camera) : Host: Ok Veronica, you know that the GF can be a LITTLE naughty/sneaky because it gave you an important choice to make, between your two most important people from the house...blablabla... : (all the while Massimo and Sarah ANXIOUSLY waiting for the verdict. You can even see Sarah talking to herself and saying "mamma mia") : the GF had decided that you will able to meet only ONE of them. : (at this moment 1:30, the split screen shows Sarah throwing her fist toward as if she was going to break the glass) : You could meet only Massimo or Vero...(corrects herself) or only Sarah. The other person will leave the house without a single contact with you. : Vero: Ok. : Host: I will give you a moment to think... : Vero: (interrupts the host) No, Alessia, I know, don't judge me please, I'm following my heart, what's talking to me right now is my heart... it's Sarah. : (mixed reaction from the public.... Applause, "yaaays" and a little "boo" here and there) : Host: Ok, wait here, and I will tell you when you can come out. : Vero: Yes, yes. : Host: Wait in the confessional. Ok, in this moment, connect me to the "salotto". Alright, Massimo, Sarah, can you hear me? : Massi: Yes Alessia. : Host: Alright, you are here to meet with Veronica, and as you were told before, the GF gave her a choice between the two of you. : Massi: Thanks, as always. : Host: And she already made the choice. : Sarah: What an anxiety (visibly nervous) : Host: Guys, Veronica had decided to meet with...(looong silence of anticipation) : Massi: (whispering) Sarah. (he obviously knows that Veronica could only pick SARAH, well duh.) Come on, Alessia. : Host: SARAH! : Sarah: (does a little scream and is about to cry from happiness) Madonna! : Host: Massimo... : Massi: It's alright... : Host: Will you wait for her (outside)? : Massi: Yes, "incassa e porto a casa" - an italian proverb, shortly translated as "deal with it" : Host: Ok, Massimo you can return now to the studio. Til' later, Massimo.Sarah, you stay here... Connect me now to the confessional, open the audio... Veronica, can you hear me? Did you see the images? : Vero: Yes, I didn't hear anything, but I've seen it. : Host: Obviously Sarah is extremely happy, and on the other hand Massimo is a little sad, but it's normal for one of them since you had to make a choice. It's like that. You can leave now and go meet Sarah. : Vero: Ok, thank you! (exits and starts a SPRINT as fast as she can to the living room)... '' : ''(approaching Sarah) ''AMOOOORE! Ciao amo! : ''(Sarah is covering her mouth with her hand and on the verge of crying, if she isn't already. So emotional!) Translation by: Lil'MissVixen : Veronica: My Love. Oh my god, I miss you so much. : Veronica: My love, you're so beautiful. : Sarah: I think about you all day long. I dream of you every night. I can't take this anymore, I'm feeling sick without you. : Veronica: I know, I think about you all the time too, I miss you so much. Have you seen the message on the airplanes? Those were for me and you. : Sarah: I know, my love, I know. How could I not know? : Veronica: Are you happy about them? planes You just have to promise to me this one little thing. Whenever I get out of here, promise me you will be there waiting for me. Just promise me this one thing. : Sarah: I'll tell you this, do you know what I do when I feel like getting emotional? I watch some videos about us. : Veronica: I love you so much. You are in my heart. : Sarah: I miss you : Veronica: I want you to be near me for the rest of my life. I swear. For the rest of my life, Sarah. You don't understand how much : Sarah: Just think about me every day. The other day, you don't know it, but we talked: you were saying this to me and I was answering to you. You were like "Dream, I love you" and I've been answering : Veronica: My love, I love you. But do you see my thinking about you? : Sarah: Yes, I do : Veronica: I try not to say it love you too much, I don't feel comfortable saying too much because I'm afraid people will think I'm overdoing it. But I love you so much Part 2: and you're always with me. I can't wait to see you. You have to wait for me. Promise me that you will : Sarah: : I'm waiting for you with my arms open. You're in my heart every single day. : Veronica: Even if you are busy or have something else to do.. : Sarah: You're my life, I swear. I can't take this anymore it's becoming an obsession. I'm getting crazy. : Veronica: You're beautiful. : asks Sarah to explain Massimo why she picked her instead of him : Veronica: I love you, I think about you all the times. I love you. Wait for me. My love wait for me with your arms open. I didn't think for an instant Italian(video removed) *Summary and Translation by: Sappivu : Veronica is talking about her choice, that her desire to see Sarah was too much not to prevail. But she said also, on Carmen's suggestion, that it would have been massimo if that had happened the previous week. Carmen said she doesn't think Massi would take it personally, He knows how much sarah means to vero. Vero: I had to ask her if She was waiting for me. I was obsessed by it. Maybe She had forgot about me, with all She might be doing outside. Carmen: and she said what? Vero(smiling): For sure she'swaiting for me! Then it's weird b/c it's vero who asks carmen what sarah had said. Vero: she was so beautiful *Translation by: Annie : V: They asked who I would have choosen. But I didn't even have to think about it, it wasn't even a difficult decision for me. But not because I didn't want to see Massimo, it was all because of Sarah she wanted to see her more : C: If this happened the week before it would have been Massimo. : V: Yes if I had the choice the week before it would have been Massimo.(says this at the same time and agrees with Carmen) : V: But this week I thought of Sarah too much (constantly) : C: But... I don't know. : V: What? : C: (she says something about the importance of Sarah and how Sarah and Pit cannot be compared side to side because they each have a different importance) : V: I wanted to ask her (sarah) if she was there (outside) waiting for me, I was going insane (and being paranoid) wondering if she was waiting for me. She has so many engagements (she says millions of engagements-phrase) like work and other things, what if she doesn't think about me? I started to become paranoid. I had to ask her, so I did. : C: And? : V: yes, she thinks of me : C: I was there too *(this confuses me because they said they didn't see the interaction between the two yesterday, but from what Carmen says they obvi did) : V: What did she say to me? : C: she said that she thinks about you all the time and she watches you all the time, she even responds when you say things. She always watches videos of you two. : V: How beautiful it was, mamma mia : at 1:29 : here is her other little conversation but it is pointless lol: : 2:00 : V: Where do I put the tomatos : Cr: Take them with a spoon : V: With my hands? : Cr: Sure. : 2:05 : Then the rest is boring and the housemates pretty much talk about seafood and cooking it and other boring stuff. Massimo ti adoro, Sarah ti amo" Italian(video removed) Summary by singcover at youtube "Veronica said that people at home have a different perception of reality cause the Gf shows fake videos,like the one shown before in which they used images of the previous week. In fact they made the public believe that vero missed massimo while she mentioned him only twice﻿ and she said " sarah I love you" all the week long. Than she said that to make the public have the right perception she would always said: massimo I adore you( means i have a lot of affection for you) sarah I love you." Day 107 (Feb 9th) Day 108 (Feb 10th) Radio interview with Sarah on Radio 105 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3(videos removed) (partial translation by aetrelyn) - H = Host, S = Sarah *Part 1 : 2:40 : H''': Ladies and gentlemen, Sarah Nile! : - short clip of Alessia Marcuzzi introducing Sarah after she was eliminated in GF : '''H: How are you feeling Sarah? : S''': You've made me emotional! : '''H: Come on, it's YOU who made us very "emotional"... :: S': ''(laughs and interrupts) I imagine, I imagine... : ...with your friend in certain "situations" and I would like to thank you with all my heart for giving me and other sex maniacs the great moments of auto-erotism? : (Sarah constantly interjects with her own comments) : ... : 5:00 (they read a letter for Sarah) : '''H: Dear Sarah, a lot of people love you and admire you. You seem real, sweet and special. We are living in a place with a lot of hipocracy and ignorance regarding honest and spontaneous feelings. So we thank YOU, Veronica and your dream for all the emotions you've given to us. We have been flying with you. Dreams come true and you are not alone. Kiss from Laura and the whole family of The Dream. : S''': For all of you that dream, THANK YOU, and well...let's dream! Wonderful, isn't it? : '''H: Yes, fantastic! : ... : 6:03 : H''': You've said you are hetero, but in the last show of GF you told her "I love you". : '''S: I've often told her I love you, it wasn't just one time. : H''': But your "I love you" to her is like "I love you" said to a great friend, a son, a brother? : '''S: No, every "I love you" is different for me. I say "I love you" to my mom, or "I love you" between a mother and a child, I say "I love you" to my boyfriend, between the two of us, and I say "I love you" to Veronica, it's also another relationship, our own special relationship...and UNIQUE (laughs) : ... : 6:50 : H''': Let's talk about something else. Your tatoos. You have tatoos? : '''S: One. : H''': Where? : '''S: But you can't see it. : H''': How come we can't see it? ...blablabla... : '''S: Ok, it's in the lower back and it's a demon. It's called Porfirio. : H''': Did you draw it? : '''S: Yes. : H''': Why? : '''S: What do you mean "why"? Because I draw, I paint... : H''': (interrupts) Another thing. I searched Sarah Nile on Wikipedia and there isn't anything! Do you wanna put something in it? : '''S: Well ok. : H''': Ok, you say you are a painter, physical therapist and massage physical therapist? : '''S: Well, I'm a massage physical therapist... : ... *Part 2 : 1:50 : (reading questions from a Facebook group) : H''': How come when a man kisses a person of the same sex on the lips is labeled gay, and when a woman from GF does the same isn't a lesbian? : '''S: That's not true. We are saying that we are lesbians all the time (laughs.. obviously a joke. yeah right) : H''': How do you define yourself? : '''S: Weeell...... I don't know! (then I think she says: A little bit of everything...it's fine as it is.) Long live the freedom! ("Viva la libertà!") : H''': Ok, (another message) Ciao Sarah, I would like to ask you how are you feeling and what do think of your fans? I'm one of them. You are wonderful! : '''S: Thank you, I am very honored and I get emotional every time I hear all the nice things you say about me and Veronica, what you write, and the videos, everything. I'm flattered and grateful. Carmela's dirty English lesson Italian/English Carmela tries to teach the houseguests English. It starts off innocent enough .. then it takes a trip to the gutter. Day 109 (Feb 11th) Are you Jealous? Italian(video removed) Vero gets jealous after Carmen reveals some things about what happened between herself and Sarah. *Translation by: Sappivu : from 2.20: : Mara: Sarah is a lot better (than Sabrina, another contestant) : Everybody: Mamma mia! Sarah is so beautiful (bella) : Maicol said how lucky He had been b/c He had lived under the same roof with her. Cristina said She had seen Sarah's tits and Carmen talked big about kissing them. Cristina: I bit her ass. : And you can hear Veronica asking (it's almost a whisper) Carmen: Quando?/When? : Mara (3.11): Look at Veronica's face (laughing) : Carmen: Are you jealous of me? : Veronica: noo : Maicol: She should be : Mara: I'm jealous of everything and everybody usually Day 110 (Feb 12th) Veronica jealous in the morning Italian(video removed) *Moments **Gianluca is kissing the window glass. Vero: Who are you thinking of? (from Sappivu) "Ciao Sogno Ti Amo" Italian(video removed) Vero and Gianluca are chained together in the garden and he chooses this time to get even more annoying. *Translation by: Sappivu : 1:25 Veronica in the garden with Gianluca: Hy Sogno, I love you! : Gianluca: Hy Sogno pure io/me too (which can also stand for "I dream about you too" b/c "Sogno" is both noun and Simple Present 1st person) : Veronica: O (which is both used to get attention and to stop somebody), Gianlu...cut it short : (...)Veronica: amore mio/my love! (to G.) I can't wait to kiss her all over and hug her : Gianlu: Me too : Veronica: O Gianluca! dai! : Gianlu: send her kiss : they both send Sarah a kiss : Veronica: Sogno, of course his doesn't count : Gianlu: yes it does : Veronica: You wish! Yours is a dream, mine is a dream come true Veronica and Gianluca in the afternoon Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 Italian Part 3(videos removed) Veronica and Gianluca talk about Sarah *Summary by; Arizonarobbins **gianluca says that in his mind vero and sara don't have sexual attraction each other. but few minute later he says that out of the BB they could live as a friend, lover or sister, whatever they want. he also says that people outside could misunderstand their relationship and call them lesbian, bur vero says that she doesn't care **vero says that with sara is more than a friendship, is love, even if for her is difficoult to give a "name" to her feeling and for a week she was very confused about this but now she does'n want to think anymore and want only to live their relationshim. then says that now is happy because sara is in her life and now she feel complete. is funny when she says that for her sara is woman, man, everything. *Summary by: Sappivu **Veronica said She's always been in couple since She was 16. She has always been to ready to step from a relationship to another That now She'd like to count more on herself, stop letting her world turning around the person She's in love with, be ready to walk into life by herself. She said she made a lot of mistakes in her BB experience exactly b/c She was in need of support. Gianluca asked about Sarah (I feel like he's some sort of therapist/journalist) and Vero said She accepted her just the way she was. She told her a lot not to change. Veronica immedialty liked Sarah b/c of her sensitivity, b/c She is sincere, man and woman at the same time. Then Vero adds Sarah is not as strong as She seems, She's fragile under the surface. They complete each other. Day 111 (Feb 13th) Video message from Alessia Italian'' '' *Translation by: SaturnaliaGirl : So here are the translations, mostly in their entirety but a few words or phrases might be missing, esp in maikol's n carmen's part (just to fast).. : To Christina: the beginning was a bit rough, but then we understood each other, but u have to be more coherent. I'm referring to the fact the when u went to confessional you said some pretty wicked things about me, but then came out and gave me hugs. So be more transparent and coherent. : To Mauro: u are playing and you are a good player, keep on doing it. I like u and wish u well, even though the rest don't believe in this (u). u saved me several time and this I thank you for. : To Carmen: we didn't understand each other, we fought, even more than was necessary. Apart from that, i feel u were a bit mean when talking about me, calling me a broom stick, but i know u actually want to have my body (physique) so keep on waiting (?) : To Carmela: we understood each other at the end. I've always liked u and admired u as a woman, continue to be like that. I want to be like you when i'm your age. (carmela screams thank you). I hope to continue seeing you when we are out, continue to think/trust your feelings (about george), he's projecting himself for a life under he limelights but (all the scandals) are from his past, so no worries. : To unknown (who called her a rachia or something, no idea what that means and carmela thinks alessia is still talking about her but she never called her that). : To Giorgio: I really liked u and appreciated you as a guy, but wake up. u can't be in other people's shadow. : To Vero: veronica, veronica, u aer my heart. i think about and miss u so much. u are the most sensitive, the most coherent and the most humble of all, take care, i;ll wait for you and don't forget me (vero says, thank you cuccia?? i won't (forget u)) : To Gianluca: u criticized me but u criticized me in a constructive way, i'm glad that we understood each other in the last week, that in the last two days we had interesting conversations, even though u're playing and u have been tricky but amusing. making mauro give me a massage so u could massage sarah (they all laugh including vero), inventing urself absurd massage courses, but in the end u made us or at least made me have fun. : To Maikol: u were wicked (mean), u are mean, hysteric, very little sensitive, and given you past and your experience in life I would have though u more sensible, heavy, u make everyone laugh but u can't only be laughing, try and have more thoughtful conversations, try and not cling to giorgio all the time and try to relate more to other people. i tried getting close to you and i'm sad i didn't manage to, it's clear there was no interest on your part, and not even on mine...(so other discussion about giorgio) : Vid ends. maikol starts bitching after the vid ends...carmela wonders why alessia said the thing about the rachia as she never called her that. vero the defendor tells carmela that she didn't mean carmela, as alessia used the male pronoun so she was clearly referring to a guy. carmela goes ahhh, okay..maikol keeps on bitching... : the end, lol (uff...) Maicol talks of Sarah and Veronica Italian Maicol and Carmen have to sleep in Vero and Sarah's old bed. *Translation by: Godot : Maicol: This is the bed where the first GF's 'different night' took place. : Mara: On Vero's bed? '' : Maicol: ''Yes. '' : Mara: ''Did she sleep with someone? '' : Maicol: ''With Sarah! '' Day 112 (Feb 14th) '''Dedicated to Sarah/Today I see Sarah everywhere Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2' Sarah and Veronica's theme song, La Cura, plays as Cristina and Veronica are out on the terrace.